nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Henry and Orville
Henry and Orville, the Twin Brothers are two ghosts from Luigi's Mansion. They are the sons of Neville and Lydia and the elder brothers of Chauncey. Henry uses a toy car in battle and is named after Henry Ford, who was a major contributor to the automobile industry. Orville uses a toy plane in battle and is named after Orville Wright, who, along with his brother, designed and flew the first fully-controllable, powered fixed-wing airplane. The twins' portrait number in Professor E. Gadd's gallery is 14. ''Luigi's Mansion'' Unlike the other members of their direct family, the twins are not fought during Luigi's first visit to the second floor. To reveal the twins in the room, Luigi uses his Poltergust 3000 to spin a helicopter mobile hanging from the ceiling. The twins then decide to play hide and seek with Luigi. They tell him to wait outside until they are ready. When Luigi re-enters, both are hiding in one of five boxes in the room. When Luigi uses his Poltergust, a brother shivers when his box is vacuumed or an element is blown out. After Luigi finds them, they accuse Luigi of cheating. They seal the door, then Henry gets on a car and Orville gets on an airplane. They begin to attack him, with Orville throwing bombs at Luigi. All attacks deal ten damage. To make them vulnerable, Luigi sucks the car and the airplane, capturing each twin. Only Orville releases pearls. Upon lighting the room, Luigi retrieves Mario's Shoe. In the Hidden Mansion of the 3DS remake, however, Henry and Orville are not required to capture, as Mario's Letter can be found in the desk in the Twin's Room without capturing the twins, and Mario's Shoe has also been moved to the Billiards Room in Slim Bankshot's possession. Physical appearance Both twins have teal skin, blond hair, and glowing green eyes. Their heads are round, and their chins are slightly pointed. Henry wears a white shirt that is tinted blue and has a purple stripe on each end of the sleeves. Over it, he has a purple vest that has purple buttons and other details. Orville wears the same outfit, but his shirt is tinted yellow and has a yellow stripe on the end of his sleeves. He has a red vest over it that has gold buttons and other details. Trivia *Luigi can find that Neville wrote that the twins are afraid of elements in his diary in the Study room. *In the Master Bedroom, Luigi can read Lydia's diary and it will say that the twins once got mad at her for spinning the airplane mobile. *Orville gives out the pearls instead of Henry when vacuumed. *The twins have the third highest HP ranking in the game, along with the Clockwork Soldiers (second) and King Boo (first). *Henry and Orville and the Clockwork Soldiers are the only ghosts fought in groups. *Henry and Orville might be a reference to the Wright Brothers as they are brothers and Orville flies a plane, which the Wright Brothers have invented. *Even if the Poltergust 3000 is not used to find them during the hide-and-seek game, they will still accuse Luigi of cheating and subsequently attack him. *Two portraits of figures resembling Henry and Orville can be found on the leftmost wall of the Twin's Room, possibly depicting each of them when they were alive. Category:Mario characters Category:Mario bosses Category:Luigi's Mansion characters